Ugly, Dirty and Good
Ugly, Dirty and Good is the thirty-third episode of Season 3. Synopsis Joey is hit on the head and treats Oggy like a father. Now Marky and Dee Dee must try to change him back. Plot The cockroaches are tiptoeing through an air vent. Joey peeks around a corner then moves to the opposite wall, whistling for the others. They proceed through the vent, Joey moving from wall to wall with Marky and Dee Dee following his steps. They arrive at the opening above the refrigerator. Joey makes several hand signals but the others, not understanding, do nothing. In irritation, Joey commands Dee Dee to remove the grate, which he does so by sticking his butt into one of the slots and pulling the grate inside. Meanwhile, Marky attaches a rope and harness to Joey who then leaps out and stops right in front of the fridge doors. He dangles for a moment before his line is cut by a pair of scissors wielded by Oggy. Joey lands with a splat on the floor then the cat takes a fire extinguisher and fires it into the air vent as the two remaining roaches run off. Dee Dee and Marky flee from the foam but it catches up to them in their hideout, pouring out through the grate and plastering the cockroaches against it. Back in the kitchen, Joey is still dazed. Oggy peels him off the floor and prepares to swat him. Having recovered, Joey simply smiles at Oggy and hugs the cat's thumb. Puzzled but still miffed, Oggy raises the flyswatter with a growl. The insect lets go of his thumb and says something, blissfully unaware of the swatter. Oggy experimentally pushes in Joey's face with a finger. His face reforms and he licks the appendage. Oggy lifts up the now-sparkly-clean finger to inspect it then sees that Joey has fallen asleep in the palm of his hand. The cat determinedly lifts his flyswatter once more but, much to his shock, Joey has started sucking his thumb in his sleep. His resolve fading, Oggy sighs and embraces the bug. Later, Oggy is rocking a cradle with Joey lying in it. He wraps bandages around Joey's head then waggles a finger in front of him, fascinating the cockroach. The phone rings so Oggy leaves to answer it. On the floor, Marky and Dee Dee look at each other then climb into Joey's cradle. When they see Joey, they laugh then approach him casually. Dee Dee attempts to say something, only for the frightened roach to kick him in the face. Marky tries to talk to Joey but he kicks him in the gut and starts bawling, leaping from the cradle and running out of the room. Almost immediately, Oggy arrives and squishes Dee Dee and Marky with his swatter. As he turns to leave, they see Joey clinging to the back of Oggy's neck and he blows them a raspberry. Dee Dee states something to Marky. In the upstairs bathroom, Oggy is looking at Joey while he gazes at himself in the mirror. Joey taps his own bandaged cranium then opens his mouth, revealing it to be rather disgusting. Oggy, now brushing his teeth, hands the cockroach a smaller toothbrush with toothpaste and demonstrates how to use it. Joey does so, only for the bristles to stick to the inside of his mouth. This makes them both giggle. Now Oggy and Joey are bathing. They each take a breath and submerge. The cat resurfaces while Joey, his antennae showing, swims around him, comes up and spits water over his head. Joey guffaws while Oggy blows bubbles. The roach farts some bubbles and they both laugh. After that, Oggy has Joey seated. He uses a razor, scissors, a comb, a spray can and a hair dryer on something the cockroach is wearing. Finished, Oggy takes off the barber's cloth and reveals it to be a blue, furry suit. Grinning, the cat picks Joey up and hugs him. A montage is then shown of them watching television, attending a fancy party, sharing a sundae and playing soccer. The two other cockroaches are watching this. Dee Dee pulls down a graph and explains the pictures to Marky, stating that, since a blow to the head made Joey nice, another blow should make him mean again. Marky doesn't comprehend so Dee Dee gives him what they'll be using on Joey's noggin: a sausage. Marky inspects the food then hits Dee Dee with it, much to his frustration. Outside, Joey and Oggy are playing bocce. Oggy gives Joey a ball who, after some difficulty, manages to lob it toward the jack though it stops far from it. The cat applauds, pats Joey on the head and throws his own ball, unknowingly hitting the cockroach with it. When Oggy realizes what has happened, he meows in alarm. Joey, having been pushed along by the ball's momentum, touches the jack and exclaims triumphantly. Oggy chuckles in relief. Marky and Dee Dee peer out from behind a tree then approach the duo stealthily. Dee Dee gives Marky the sausage. Instead of Joey, Marky stupidly conks Dee Dee with it. Joey spots them and yells, causing the two to run off. Oggy aims and smacks them with a ball, which up ends going through the hedge, up Bob's butt and out his mouth, Marky and Dee Dee still squashed on it. Inside, Oggy and Joey are having a meal, the latter sitting in a highchair. The cat shows Joey a fork while Dee Dee and Marky emerge from an air vent. They walk up to the high chair and Dee Dee tells Marky to hit Joey with the sausage, equipping a helmet just in case. Oggy gives Joey the fork but he fumbles with the large cutlery and drops it. The prongs end up landing around the other cockroaches' necks. Stumbling, they make their way back to the air vent and retreat inside, closing it. It is now nighttime. Joey quickly falls asleep in his matchbox bed as Oggy watches on. Marky and Dee Dee poke their heads over the top of the alarm clock. Dee Dee gestures to Marky who attempts to climb over the clock and ends up activating the alarm prematurely. The hammer bangs between their heads repeatedly, causing them to be stuck all night. The sound is muffled so the others don't wake up. In the morning, Joey awakens and kisses Oggy, making him smile in his sleep. Joey then dances downstairs to the kitchen joyously. After a few tries, he opens the fridge door with too much force, causing it to slam shut again with him pressed in-between. Meanwhile, Oggy wakes up too and shuts off the alarm, not noticing the two mangled roaches. He goes to the kitchen and is horrified to see Joey stuck. Oggy opens the refrigerator door with a shout and, freed, Joey slides onto the floor. He stands up and rubs his head in confusion. Fearing that he might have regained his memory, Oggy tentatively reaches a finger out to Joey who, after taking a few moments to regain his bearings, growls and bites it. He runs for an air vent while Oggy weeps. Joey looks around his home then notices a trembling banana peel. He lifts it up and finds Marky and Dee Dee underneath, much to his happiness. They whip out a mirror and Joey sees the fur outfit, tearing it to pieces angrily. The cockroaches exclaim joyfully as Oggy sniffs and walks off. Later, Oggy is brushing his teeth while Joey watches from an air vent. The roach beams in remembrance then notices the other two observing him. They hold back their laughter as Joey approaches them and slaps them with a reprimand. He storms off while Dee Dee and Marky cackle. Characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Bob English and French Verison * No Story Messing With Scénario. Trivia *Both the English and French titles are a reference to the Italian grotesque film . Errors *When Joey's looking in the bathroom mirror, his reflection has a pink, right eye and a yellow, left eye when it should actually have a pink, left eye and a yellow, right eye. *From when Joey stands up after being released from the fridge door to when he scurries back into the vent, his eyes have switched colours. Gallery Hula-Dancing Birdies.jpg Video Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:2008 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Joey Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy